Vicious Wonderland
by Beezing
Summary: "Já experimentou?" "Já, e você?" "Também vendo" Onde se vivia mais fantasia que realidade e vício tinha outro significado. Bem-vindo à Wonderland. - Todos Humanos, Universo Alternativo, M para lemons e etc.
1. Prólogo

.

**Prólogo**.

Ela era estranha. Estranha como a chuva. Aparecia quando ninguém a queria por perto. Pelo menos não naquela forma; cinza, tenebrosa, barulhenta, assustando as poucas horas de sono que eu tinha a noite.

Ela não tinha culpa, pois um dia fora como a lua em seu reluzente brilho pálido. E eu me sentia culpada quando no meio da noite mantinha meus olhos abertos para não enfrentá-la quando os fechasse.

Eu levava uma vida dupla que só a noite sabia. Às vezes para escapar e outras vezes apenas porque não tinha mais saída. E costumava inventar que dias também eram noites, só para ter o gosto da irrealidade no corpo, me tirando o peso que carregava.

Todo e qualquer tipo de refúgio era bem-vindo. Aprendi e conheci muito cedo que para fugir do que me cercava, só era preciso um pouco de esforço para então me enclausurar no subconsciente. E quanto este passou a não funcionar mais, o válido foi ter uma ajudinha extra. A partir dessas noites, a chuva estranha rugia com seus pulmões soltando trovoadas de repreensão e meu coração, estimulado pelo extra ou não, me impedia de dormir.

Queria que a 'chuva' fosse embora, mas ela insistia em dizer que estava ali para me proteger e alertar. De mãos atadas, deixei que ficássemos em nossa estranheza particular. E antes de voltar a dormir o sussurro respirava frio em meu ouvido para que eu não tivesse medo. Eu só esquecia de questionar se era da chuva, ou se era do mundo.

.


	2. Batida, batida, batida

**Um Picspoiler foi postado:**

**NSFW!**

**http : / a . yfrog . com / img615 / 6677 / b0hmp . jpg**

**Ou seja: vejam se estiverem sozinhos!  
**

* * *

.

**BPOV**.

Luzes  
Batidas  
Amare]lo  
Batida  
Vermelho  
Batida  
_Extra_, batida, batida  
Coração, batida, batida  
Batida, batida  
Batida  
As mãos, o cheiro, as cores, as luzes  
Pessoas  
Pessoas  
Pessoas, batidas  
Adrenalina  
Bebida  
_Extra_, batida  
Batida, batida, batida, batida, batida, batida, batida, batida...

Outra noite. A mesma situação. Meu descompassado coração seguia as batidas ritmadas da música que nesse momento eu mal reconhecia. A visão turva me fazia confundir as pessoas a minha volta e as sensações que minhas próprias mãos traziam a meu corpo entorpecido. Mais mãos, outras mãos. Meu corpo não me pertencia mais. Era como sentir outra pele, outra textura, outro _prazer_. Viciante. Viciante como o _extra_.

Sentia meu corpo quente e o incessante latejar entre as pernas. Meus ouvidos letárgicos ao mundo fora de minha mente fizeram de foco o jeans que aliviava com uma fricção deliciosa quando meus quadris balançavam de um lado para o outro de acordo com o hip-hop alto demais, me deixando ofegante. Não me preocupava se essa auto-estimulação chamaria atenção de olhos alheios. Estavam todos presos demais em seus mundos.

As mãos enlaçaram minha cintura. O corpo encontrou por trás esfregando sem vergonha ou permissão seu divertimento em minhas costas - não que precisasse. Dedos apertavam a lateral de minha barriga e outros subiram para minha nuca, tentando enroscar os fios escuros e soltos para expor meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos e grunhi em deleite. Extasiante demais. A sensação logo fez com que todo o meu corpo arrepiasse dolorosamente contra o tecido que mal cobria meu torso.

A respiração quente em meu pescoço distorcia meus pensamentos. E quando os lábios encostaram em minha pele altamente sensível eu tive que gemer alto.

"Mais". Arrastado, enrolado, mas isso não o fez deixar de atender meu pedido.

Não me importava quem era. Nunca importava. Contanto que continuasse a me fazer bem. Meu corpo foi virado e o salão acompanhou. Uma risada escapou de meus lábios e logo ganhei a companhia _dele_. 'O da noite' – como eu me referia todas as noites como essa. A agressividade sexual tomava conta do meu organismo e tudo que eu via e queria era saciar o desejo do meu sexo exigente. Minhas costas encontraram um balcão alto, dando suporte para que O da Noite prensasse meu corpo da maneira como ele me necessitasse. Mas estava lento demais.

"Qual seu nome, gracinha?" ele abocanhou meu pescoço novamente. Nossas velocidades estavam descompassadas. Não respondi e convidei minha perna a encontrar seu quadril avançando em sua boca - que notei não ser tão preenchida, mas sábia.

A língua quente dançando na minha me fazia querer coisas irracionais como comer sua boca. Literalmente. Sua perna encontrava os pontos certos, sabendo que mesmo com roupa eu chegaria lá fácil. Minha intimidade desprevenida de calcinha me dava a maior liberdade de encontrar o tecido duro de minha calça. A mistura da dor e do prazer me fez chegar a um orgasmo rápido, com um tremor tímido porém satisfatório. Mas eu sabia que aquele seria apenas o primeiro da noite.

(…)

A fatiga mergulhava meu corpo em um estupor que eu já conhecia. O 'dia seguinte' nunca me deixava depressiva e eu agradecia por isso, pois já presenciara inúmeros _leigos_ se arrependerem do _extra_ por algumas lágrimas derramadas posteriormente ao uso. Não fui decepcionada. Minha respiração estava sendo acompanhada, mas isso também não me surpreendeu. Eu sabia que tinha dormido com alguém. Apesar das memórias espaças, estava claro em minha pele quente e nua sentindo o tecido do lençol úmido e o cheiro forte exalando de um quarto que não era meu. Queria um banho para lavar o que incitava minha náusea.

Abri os olhos encontrando a escuridão ainda reinando no pequeno espaço. A mão pesada no vão de minha cintura fazia o calor ainda mais insuportável. Minha garganta seca arranhou quando tentei emitir um gemido enquanto tentava lutar contra o cansaço que meu corpo sentia. De um jeito preguiçoso levantei com o apoio do meu joelho no chão. O colchão era alto, mas não tinha o 'corpo' de uma cama embaixo, era apenas aquilo. Improvisado. De alguma forma eu gostei. Nada de motéis baratos dessa vez, ou uma casa cheia que me faria esbarrar com algum parente.

Empurrei a porta de madeira roxa com tintura lascada e tateei a lateral do azulejo em busca de um interruptor. Adaptando meus olhos a luz amarela e muito baixa, um arrepio correu por minha espinha. A janela encontrada atrás do que se podia questionar ser um chuveiro mostrava que o dia ainda estava longe de chegar. Geralmente não me levantava tão cedo. Abri a torneira sem realmente parar para pensar no lugar em que estava. O lixo vazio de alguma forma me fez tentar recordar se tínhamos usado algum tipo de proteção. Eu tomava pílula, mas não se podia confiar nos 'da noite' - e se fosse ser completamente sincera, nem em mim. Levei meus dedos entre as pernas, não sabendo ou pensando em outra maneira de descobrir e não encontrei _resíduos_ que fossem dele. Mais uma vez apelei para minha memória e as lembranças começavam a brotar.

O dedo que buscava onde me fazia querer mais, e como gemia me dando prazer. O desespero para nos tocármos encostados em uma parede desconhecida, sem nem mesmo tirar as roupas e as gargalhadas que saíam baixinho entre tropeços a caminho do quarto até então desconhecido. A imagem de onde ele mais queria minha mão, e boca e corpo saindo pelo elástico da cueca escura - o ponto máximo que o deixei controlar nossas velocidades. Como eu implorei para que parasse de brincar, provocando a extremidade que sabia estar sensível. Ele também não escondia.

As imagens ficaram turvas novamente. Olhei em volta procurando uma lata de lixo e não achei nada. A irritabilidade cresceu quando senti novamente minha garganta seca. Novamente liguei a torneira e com as mãos em concha levei uma mínima quantidade de água a boca. Meus lábios ressecados sorriram com o pequeno alívio.

_O barulho de pele com pele me excitava ainda mais. Todo o ambiente me excitava. A falta de delicadeza, o jeito que ele prendia meus dois pulsos acima de minha cabeça e como estocava ainda com mais força e profundidade quando eu aumentava a pressão entre as minhas pernas, para nosso prazer._

_"Porra, Bella..." meu lóbulo foi mordido trazendo outra onda de arrepios em meu corpo._

_"Mais... mais forte, Edward."_

Os gemidos continuaram se repetindo, fundindo com as lembranças da noite passada. Abri a porta novamente e a pequena entrada de luz no quarto me deixou perceber quem era Edward. Os traços masculinos ficavam quase despercebidos na imagem angelical. Ri para mim mesma – nada do que aconteceu poderia ser feita alguma comparação divina. O rosto limpo de barba acentuava o maxilar e o queixo, deixando sua boca escura, que estava entreaberta, mais evidente.

Empurrei com o pé para trás a porta, deixando que a lâmpada perfurasse a escuridão. Novamente o vento da janela discreta fez frio em meu corpo ainda descoberto. Procurei por alguma peça de roupa e achei minha blusa perto de uma garrafa de cerveja ainda com algum conteúdo. Depois de tentar dar um nó em meu cabelo, sentei na beirada do colchão improvisado sentindo o corpo pesar sobre meus ombros e nuca. Não era sono, apenas a fadiga costumeira. Nem que eu quisesse conseguiria voltar a dormir.

"Ei..." sua voz arrastada foi realmente escutada pela primeira vez. Parecia estar com a boca tão seca quanto eu quando acordei. Sua mão pegou a minha me fazendo olhar para trás. Edward limpou a garganta e grunhiu frustrado. "Você quem ligou a luz?"

Concordei com a cabeça e levantei desvencilhando meu pulso de seus dedos quentes. O escutei gemer mais uma vez enquanto pegava a garrafa de cerveja no chão. "Já vai?" ele perguntou. Não respondi, entrando no banheiro e esvaziando o conteúdo amarelado de cheiro forte pela pia manchada, e depois enchi de água levando a garrafa de volta para ele. Edward agradeceu e sentou escorando-se na parede enquanto eu sentava a seu lado.

"Tem problema se eu esperar amanhecer? Mais fácil pra eu ir direto pra aula..." expliquei tentando focar meus olhos em um nada na imensa parede nua à minha frente.

"Fica a vontade..." Ele estendeu a garrafa de volta antes de voltar a falar.

"Bella." O relembrei.

"Isso, desculpa." Sua voz estava perto do meu pescoço e senti seus lábios tocarem meu ombro. "Se importa se eu fumar?" Ele questionou e eu ri baixo.

"Não se você me der um cigarro também." foi sua vez de rir.

"Certo."

Depois de protelar alguns segundos provavelmente batalhando contra a ressaca que poderia estar, Edward levantou e caçou seu maço – achando-o amassado em um bolso qualquer – de Malboros e dividiu um cigarro em silêncio comigo. Peguei de vislumbre partes de seu corpo. Ele tinha um físico bonito, mas minha fadiga era grande demais para dar atenção a minha de repente excitação.

"Você estuda o quê?" ele me pegou de surpresa.

"Teologia" dei um sorriso. Eu já esperava sua próxima reação.

"Hm... E sobre o que você teoriza?" Quis dar uma de esperto.

"Qualquer merda" Dei os ombros. "O que um médico cura?" Ele riu com a lógica e então senti seus olhos em mim.

"Qualquer merda"

"Exatamente."

Eu estava agradecida que ele não teve o cinismo de manter uma conversa com promessas desnecessárias. Era amigável e sem culpa. Como dois adultos que sabiam as consequências reais de uma noite casual. Ele, assim como eu, não devia lembrar de muita coisa. E por conhecimento próprio, eu não tinha sido a única a usar algum barato ilícito na noite passada. Virei novamente a boca da garrafa contra a minha deixando que a água desobstruísse os resquícios de tudo que eu tinha bebido anteriormente.

"Você pode voltar a dormir se quiser." Comentei escutando o eco do fundo da garrafa contra o chão.

"Não, eu tinha que acordar cedo pra resolver uns assuntos em casa de qualquer maneira."

"Esse então não é seu apartamento?" Sua resposta foi uma risada baixa e seca. Olhei para o lado encontrando seus olhos de ressaca de volta para mim.

"Não" Sua mão achou a minha. "Era há uns seis meses, me mudei, mas ainda o mantenho."

Seus dedos subiram a lateral do meu braço devagar, me testando. _Quer?_ Meus arrepios responderam as suas tentativas quando senti o contato da ponta de sua língua em meu lóbulo. A necessidade de alcançar seus lábios e provar o gosto de sua boca na minha despida de extras entorpecentes crescia. A fadiga foi logo deixada de lado, pois meus dedos coçavam por sentir todo o seu corpo nas minhas digitais.

Não paramos até nos encontrarmos em uma posição que ele pudesse me ajudar a passar a camisa por cima da cabeça. Nua novamente. O estalo dos beijos sobre a minha boca, colo e ombro. O calor do peso de seu corpo sobre o meu não deixava a temperatura desagradável, muito pelo contrário, arrepiava como gelo queimando sobre a pele. Ele se imprensava contra a minha perna a procura de alívio rápido e prematuro. Escutava sua garganta arranhar contra o meu pescoço em um som único e de fácil estimulação.

Os dedos que antes aproveitavam o caminho por minhas coxas desceram entre nós e me encontraram pronta. Eram poucos que me deixavam tão excitada sem estímulo do ecstasy, e foi o bastante para que ele deslizasse por mim tempo suficiente para que eu finalmente fosse a primeira a abrir a boca, mostrando o pouco de controle sobre meu corpo impaciente. Eu gostava de sexo, gostava do que me proporcionava e todo aquele joguinho de poder, mesmo que por meros segundos. Me deliciava quando eles se rendiam, e gostava de me render em igual quantidade de vezes. Não tinha nada de errado com isso.

"É bom que você tenha outra camisinha." Abocanhei seu pescoço com força. Mas ele teve a idéia de me sentir em volta de seu dedo médio. "Uhmm..."

"Merda..." Ele murmurou contra meu pescoço e seus movimentos foram ficando mais devagar. Parecia distraído, e concentrado ao mesmo tempo.

"Não... não pára."

Edward se ajoelhou e acatou meu pedido testando lugares que eu gemia mais alto, outros que me faziam levantar os quadris do colchão, e outros que me faziam querer chorar meu prazer. Não era de segurar tempo para que durasse mais, então quando o conhecido tremor encontrou minhas pernas, e o seu nome saiu com outras palavras aleatórias de minha boca eu rasguei um sorriso preguiçoso e grande.

Em uma noite casual, e uma manhã ainda mais imprevista, ambos eram egoístas. Portanto, quando Edward praticamente voou da cama para a mochila, provavelmente procurando uma maldita camisinha, eu não contive o riso frouxo que subia por minha garganta. Me apoiei em meus cotovelos e de relance peguei o vislumbre de um pequeno pacote com pó branco. Rolei para o lado encostando meus seios em suas costas enquanto ele ainda bufava frustrado. Beijei seu ombro e depois seu pescoço, não deixando que ele perdesse o pique.

"Já experimentou?" Ele fez menção ao pacote. Abracei sua cintura deslizando minha mão por sua barriga até encontrar os poucos pêlos, escutando sua respiração mudar apenas com a carícia singela.

"Já, e você?" O circulei com cuidado e o senti ainda muito pronto contra a minha palma.

"Também vendo." Ele já havia esquecido o que deveria procurar. "Porra..."

"Não tem camisinha?" Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

Não pensei duas vezes ao descer do colchão puxando um travesseiro azul para debaixo dos joelhos. Empurrei a mochila sem me importar, vendo como ele acompanhava antecipando minha boca em volta de si.

A graça não é o gosto, e sim as reações e a vulnerabilidade que os homens ficam ao terem lábios em volta do que há de mais precioso em seus corpos. O calor e a saliva que faz deslizar nos momentos certos, a maciez da boca, o medo dos dentes, e até mesmo o barulho engasgado quando atingem a garganta alheia. Tudo um deleite de ilusão, que por alguns minutos - às vezes segundos - eles se deixam sentir. Eu apreciava assisti-los dessa forma e ficava cada vez mais entusiasmada, e com Edward não foi diferente. Ele gostava de falar alto, clamar o que gostava, e mostrar que o que eu estava fazendo estava certo. "Isso" "Assim". Seus músculos da perna mostravam como ele se controlava para não estocar contra minha boca. Mas logo senti seus dedos segurarem meus cabelos como em um rabo de cavalo para manter o controle da velocidade e liberei minhas mãos para percorrerem seu corpo.

"Porra... isso... vai" Ele gostava dos palavrões, assim como eu.

Não foi muito depois de nossos corpos estarem colados apenas acalmando a turbulência de nossas respirações que o sol aquecendo minhas costas expostas para a janela. E logo eu já estava indo embora.

"Ok, Edward M.C, bom te conhecer." Dei um sorriso esgueirado olhando para o novo contato salvo em meu celular.

"Certo." Ele disse colocando seu aparelho no bolso antes de sacar o maço e moldar os lábios em volta de um cigarro, puxando e soltando lentamente. Por trás da fumaça, pude ver meu táxi chegar. Ele deve ter escutado o carro se aproximando pois jogou o cigarro quase inteiro no chão e se despedindo de forma tola. O gosto de nicotina em sua língua sujou a minha antes de não termos mais fôlego para continuar. "Me liga."

Aí estava a política pós-foda, ri e olhei o cigarro amassado no chão. Demorou para aparecer, mas chegou.

"Desperdiçou quase um cigarro inteiro." O taxista buzinou. "A gente se fala."

(…)

Durante as minhas quase duas décadas de existência, eu tentei muitas coisas. Dirigir foi uma delas. Um medo sem pé nem cabeça, uma fobia de apertar o peito e sufocar a garganta. O desconforto era absurdo e eu jamais conseguiria superar ou dominar as emoções que me traziam ao sentar em frente ao volante. Era como ter claustrofobia, ou qualquer outra fobia. Eu simplesmente não conseguia. Também tentei morar com colegas de apartamento, dividir aluguel, despesas e passar um tempo na companhia de alguém. Ato falho que me trouxe ao meu pequeno apartamento escondido do mundo. Era melhor assim.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e descalcei os pés com a ajuda dos calcanhares, sentindo o carpete familiar. Liguei os dois abajures próximos a porta e joguei as coisas em cima da pequena poltrona no meio da sala. Eu não tinha lâmpadas em casa, a não ser pelo banheiro. Por isso mantinha a iluminação baixa apenas por pequenas lamparinas e luminárias por todos os cantos. Mais um motivo para manter minha individualidade. Talvez fosse um pouco de egoísmo, mas uma das minhas melhores decisões foi sair de casa e buscar um espaço que era meu. Por algum tempo eu tentei me encaixar em lugares familiares, com ambientes que eu provavelmente ficaria confortável. Mas tudo que me lembrava demais de um passado não me deixava completamente à vontade. A agonia e os ataques mostravam claramente o incômodo de quem morava comigo.

Se eu pudesse chamar o que eu tinha de solidão, eu me sentia bem com ela.

Depois de ver as últimas cinzas do cigarro chegarem ao chão, recolhi minhas pernas e me joguei na cama, novamente pronta para trocar o dia pela noite. A televisão mostrava algum reality show que não prendia minha atenção e meus olhos vagavam a tela sem focar nas imagens. Eu sabia onde isso daria. Não foi muito depois que minha mente divagou para as tardes, que em casa junto a minha mãe e minha melhor amiga, sentávamos no chão da cozinha esperando Renée retirar a massa de biscoito e nos dar para modelarmos à nossa preferência.

(...)

**Verne Langdon – Fairies In The Moonlight**.

Sempre muito artesanal, Renée tinha dinheiro o suficiente para se manter com pequenos hobbies como esse. Inúmeras foram as pequenas bailarinas feitas para caixinhas de música, e outra grande quantidade para ímãs de geladeira. A arte final ficava nas mãos dela, mas quem começava era eu e minha amiga. Sempre fazendo combinados de bonequinhos enquanto sujávamos as mãos. Infelizmente esse pequeno prazer foi um dia destruído por um monstro que gostava de arruinar vidas alheias por um prazer egoísta. Angela tinha sido tirada de nós muito cedo e levado consigo as notas musicais das caixinhas carregadas de inocência.

"Aquela roxa realmente deveria ter sido mais clara." Ela apareceu finalmente perto da pequena mesinha redonda com seu cabelo solto e o vestido manchado de tinta que ainda era seu preferido.

"Que roxa?" Eu perguntei, mas como sempre ela estava distraída demais para me ouvir.

"As caixinhas iriam ficar ótimas por aqui, Bells. Você passa muito tempo escutando músicas erradas." Seu rosto ainda muito juvenil, parecia não ter mudado nada, formando a velha expressão que desaprovava meu comportamento. "Eu vejo, sabia? E às vezes eu sinto saudades." Ela sorriu tristonha e me olhou segurando o pulso atrás de si.

"Eu também sinto."

"É melhor você fechar a janela, vai vir uma tempestade fria e você não vai sair seca dessa." Suas sobrancelhas eram arqueadas e preocupadas. Eu levantei rapidamente e fechei a janela e cortinas, fazendo meu quarto ficar ainda mais escuro. "Mas você não precisa ficar com medo."

E simples desse jeito, eu voltei para a cama sozinha no quarto, caindo no sono de imediato, reafirmando minha idéia de solidão. Quando acordei, porém, sentia meu corpo quente, minha testa úmida e um calor abafado sufocante. Levantei com passos fortes e subi a janela sentindo a brisa sendo empurrada contra meu rosto aliviando um pouco minha angústia. Eu me preparei para uma tempestade, mas o sol estava lá.

* * *

**Como dito antes; as atualizações serão à princípio de 2 em 2 semanas. O próximo capítulo será postado no dia 01/03. Um preview será colocado no tópico no dia 22/02. Gostaram? Querem mais? Perguntas? Muito confusas? WTFiando? :D :D **


	3. Great Pretender

.

**N/A: Não sou a favor do uso de ilícitos, nem muito menos à violência doméstica. **

**Mas são assuntos também abordados nesta fic, não em detalhes gráficos, mas menções. **

**Peço desculpas antecipadas se o assunto chateia alguém. Mas esse é um aviso.**

**Como sempre, agradeço à minha índia que não tem medo de espírito da floresta.**

**Disclaimer: Meyer lançou um bestseller, e eu continuo escrevendo fic. É.**

.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Great Pretender.**

EPOV.

O espelho menor me mostrava o reflexo dos resquícios brancos da pilula diluída à pó que eu tinha acabado de inalar enquanto limpava a abertura de meu nariz. Sabia que não precisava me esconder, afinal estar na minha própria casa, com meus próprios problemas e consumos não era da conta de ninguém. Mas eu respeitava Alice e definitivamente queria evitar o olhar que desaprovava minhas ações - que por muitas vezes podia ser convincente. De forma _alguma_ ela falaria algo, mas apenas seu olhar me fazia revirar os olhos e guardar o comprimido derrotado, com o medo de decepcioná-la.

Às vezes brincávamos dizendo que não tivemos escolha para sermos amigos, que estávamos presos às nossas merdas, vacilos e recaídas. Era verdade, mas se eu tivesse escolha, seria ela de qualquer jeito. A ser minha melhor amiga, a dividir apartamento, vacilar junto... reerguer junto. Eu estava contente por ela estar melhor encaminhada que eu. De ser tão mais forte e tratar tudo o que já passou como uma má experiência. Pelo menos na maioria das vezes.

"Edward, que tal sair do banheiro? Eu tenho trabalho, se você não lembra."

"Estou saindo." Abri a porta encontrando sua figura pequena com um estojo das maquiagens e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo. Sorri sentindo a quantidade exacerbada de Fluoxetina inalada anestesiando meu corpo - o mesmo que inibe a depressão, encontrado no remédio de qualquer avó; o famoso Prozac. Alice revirou os olhos azuis e passou por baixo do meu braço para ver seu reflexo no espelho grande.

"A gente precisa comprar detergente e sabão em pó pra casa." Ela inclinou o corpo mignon passando algo nos cílios.

"Já acabou?" Perguntei escorando na porta.

"Não, é pra deixar de reserva." Seu sarcasmo pesava mesmo ela não tendo o rosto direcionado para mim. Mordi a ponta da língua franzindo os olhos e puxei o elástico que prendia o cabelo. "Edward! Qual o seu problema?"

Se eu não estivesse tão _alto_ permaneceria sério, mas meu estado não reprimiu o sorriso largo em meu rosto. "Qual sabão em pó?" perguntei enquanto ela ainda me xingava baixinho.

"Me liga quando você for passar no mercado, ou manda mensagem. Você vai acabar esquecendo se eu falar agora." Seus olhos me fitaram avaliando meu estado, e suspirei tentando parecer normal.

"Certo. Vou mandar mensagem."

"Onde você vai agora?" Ela olhou minha roupa.

"Casa da Jessica." Ela deu um riso debochado balançando a cabeça e guardou suas coisas.

"Ou ela é _muito_ burra ou muito ingênua."

"Não seja tão má." Pedi quebrando o pescoço para o lado, não acreditando nem em minhas próprias palavras. Sorri.

"Não seja tão sacana." Ela cerrou os olhos que me julgavam.

"Não sou. Apenas vario minha rotina de vez em quando."

"E agora segundo nome pra traição é variação de rotina?" Sua sobrancelha arqueou e um sorriso irônico brincava em seu rosto. Dei os ombros e ela sacudiu a cabeça jogando a bolsa pelo braço antes de se aproximar. "Juízo." Ela subiu na ponta dos pés e plantou um beijo em minha bochecha. A sensação era boa, me fazia pensar em mar e brisa de praia. "E cuidado quando for dirigir."

As palavras ficaram soltas no ar e eu fiz o caminho para o carro sem sentir os degraus da escada debaixo dos meus pés. Tateei a carteira no bolso de trás e olhei para as notas que deveria depositar na conta que esperava por mim todo início de mês.

Desde os meus três anos de idade meus pais falavam sobre fundos para a faculdade. Aos sete, eles se separaram. Eu nunca realmente acreditei em matrimônio. Era apenas um papel que arrancava injustamente todos os seus bens quando uma troca de alianças não dava certo - os mesmos que você jurou perante uma força superior que estaria ao lado até que a morte separasse. Assim as dificuldades dentro de casa começaram a surgir. Morando três anos com minha mãe, logo me mudei para uma cidadezinha pequena junto a meu pai que nunca estava em casa, e a sua ausência resultou na perda da guarda. Novamente me encontrei morando com Elizabeth, que buscava trabalhar o dobro para lidar comigo e sustentar a nós dois. Sua depressão, porém, não foi a melhor forma de me manter por perto.

Uma conta conjunta foi criada quando completei meus dezesseis anos, para uma melhor aparência para o juíz quando eu estava prestes a ser mandado para assistência social. O dinheiro de pensão do meu pai sempre fora para pagar o aluguel, e minhas liberdades começaram a ser cortadas. E para um adolescente, liberdade limitada representava perigo. Para mim, não seria diferente. E sair da realidade aprisionada foi uma vitória dupla. Descobri logo onde comprar aquela pequena erva, ou pequena pílula que me deixava radiante e livre de preocupações e logo me afiliei para ajudar nas 'vendas'. Quem disse mesmo que felicidade não se compra? Mesmo que fosse só por uns instantes, eu esquecia o rosto cansado de trabalhar da minha mãe, esquecia a culpa que queimava meu peito e a raiva que corria nas minhas veias quando pensava no meu pai.

Mike era um cliente assíduo, e para a minha sorte ele veio como uma luva, me deixando posar como atendente de sua locadora, enquanto pegava mercadoria comigo com um preço camarada. Assim eu tinha a desculpa perfeita para o crescimento misterioso da conta no banco. Pelo menos dessa maneira eu conseguia conciliar tempo de trabalho e estudo o suficiente para completar o colegial.

Não que eu use a droga como desculpa para bancar alguém em casa, pois também sou usuário. Dizer que os remédios de tarja preta melhoram a vida seria apenas para começar a minha grande lista. Meu estado de espírito e bolso tinham o balance perfeito.

**(...)**

_Meus pais tinham a expressão gelada e seus olhos pareciam não olhar para outro lugar que não fossem um ao outro. Eu estava cansado de vê-los gritando toda vez que se viam, cansado de ouvir minha mãe chorar porque ele tinha viajado e de não poder fazer o que ela gostava. Eu sabia que era minha culpa de ela se sentir tão presa. Eu não fui uma criança planejada e isso nunca foi escondido. A evidência de sua barriga nas fotos vestida de noiva me mostravam o que não era dito._

"É só assinar aqui..." Um senhor de terno apontava para o papel em frente ao meu pai. Observei o trincar de seu maxilar e sua respiração profunda antes de correr com a mão riscando o tal papel. Minha mãe me olhava do outro lado da sala e seu rosto sem expressão me assustava. Eu sabia que ela estava se concentrando em não gritar ou chorar. Ela sempre fazia isso antes de meu pai sair para alguma viagem de trabalho, e logo depois eu via algo quebrado pela casa. Era nosso segredo; pois alguns minutos depois que eu a encontrava enroscada em algum canto da casa, eu me sentava perto segurando sua mão e esperando que sua angústia passasse.

"Assim os declaro divorciados." Foram as palavras do homem conferindo a documentação, antes de reunir a mala e sair porta afora.

**(...)**

Se fechasse os olhos conseguia lembrar exatamente de seu ataque quando a última mala de meu pai foi retirada de casa. Como quebrou a louça e fez todo um teatro que só tinha olhos lógicos para si. Uma velha vizinha passou a vir ajudá-la e encobrir metade dos deveres que ela deveria estar cumprindo. Inclusive me arrumar para a escola, ou me ensinar a fazer algumas tarefas em casa. Mas Sra. Sue já estava velha demais, e logo os joelhos não aguentavam subir as escadas da casa.

Aos dezessete conheci Alice - a nova vizinha. Nessa idade já tinha visto quase tudo no mundo, e não me surpreendi quando a pequena me flagrou atrás da velha casa contando dinheiro e pílulas no chão. Uma nova comunicação foi feita, e eu tinha mais uma cliente constante. Porém, quanto mais ela vinha, mais assustado eu ficava. Seu rosto transtornado, sempre com marcas borradas, olhos vermelhos e uma aparência nada sadia. Não demorou para que eu sacasse a situação que vivia na casa que dividia com o noivo. Quando nos comprometemos a uma rotina - a cada três semanas - eu notava os sinais estranhos de uma jovem com seus vinte e poucos anos.

E foi em uma tarde quente demais, voltando das últimas aulas do colégio - um pouco antes de eu me formar - que a encontrei encolhida no soleiro da minha porta. Jessica ficou apavorada absorvendo toda uma miniatura de informações, praticamente deformada em frente a minha casa. Após ser interrogada pela polícia inúmeras vezes, e ficar no hospital mais algumas semanas, Alice passou algum tempo conosco. Tempo o suficiente para que eu terminasse a escola e fizesse planos para arrumar um emprego, e um apartamento para dividir.

Eu estava orgulhoso dela.

Jessica e eu tínhamos nossos próprios planos desde o segundo ano para entrarmos na mesma faculdade, morarmos juntos finalmente. Uma parte clichê que eu deixava entrar na minha vida. E eu era bom em me fazer gostar de tudo isso. Já nem sabia mais se tinha me acostumado, ou se realmente queria aquilo para mim. Infelizmente, os fundos para a faculdade e o dinheiro que recebia _por fora_ não cobriam metade das despesas. Como minha namorada sempre foi a preferida do pai, conseguiu um pequeno quarto dentro da própria faculdade - eu, pouco tempo depois, estava fora da universidade.

Eu mantinha essa rotina instável de 'casa' e o dormitório de Jessica. Era fácil, simples e não se tornava entediante. Eu ja considerava 'casa' como o espaço de Alice, e agia como um visitante periódico. O pequeno apartamento vazio que mantinha perto do centro fora dado como pagamento de uma grande quantia de coca vendida. Eu não podia reclamar, pois muitas vezes aquilo era meu refúgio. Apenas Alice conhecia realmente o local. Seria muita mentira para tomar conta uma vez que abrisse a boca para a namorada. Fora que era longe do dormitório dela, e eu não me importaria o suficiente para fazer viagens constantes.

"Chegou cedo." Jess disse me abraçando pela cintura. Sorri preguiçoso e fiz meu caminho para a sua cama que se encontrava cheia de papéis espalhados, e uma completa desordem de livros.

"Estava estudando?"

"É, uma prova que vou ter em três partes. Já está me deixando fora do sério." Colocou a mão na cintura enquanto eu esbarrei os olhos por seu corpo.

Na época de escola o que me interessava eram seus seios. Sempre maiores do que os da maioria das meninas, simplesmente me chamava mais atenção. Foi cômodo e fácil sair com ela algumas vezes e tirar sempre uma prova do que um dia eu clamaria meu. Seu rosto não era desagradável, mas depois de tantas noites passadas com outras anônimas os olhos azuis já não me eram tão impressionantes. Jessica era estudiosa, interessada, e às vezes isso podia ser tão maravilhoso quanto irritante. Ela, assim como minha mãe, queria me ver formado. Eu apenas não tinha paciência para salas de aula, professores e muitas conversas teóricas. De algum jeito ela sempre trazia de volta o assunto de voltar a estudar. Estar com os ombros leves como eu estava no momento era a melhor opção.

"Quer me ajudar?" Perguntou prendendo o cabelo.

"Vem aqui." Embalei seu corpo entre meus braços escutando a risadinha sortida escapar de seus lábios quando caiu de costas no colchão.

(...)

_"Por que não se muda comigo?"_

"Jess... Você sabe que eu não posso." E não quero.

"Eu acho que ela está melhor, Edward." Reafirmou. Sacudi a cabeça não querendo ter essa discussão, desejando estar alto como uma pipa. "De verdade, e você sabe que aqui você também não precisaria pagar aluguel..."

"A gente já discutiu isso." Murmurei cansado de carregar caixas, e mais caixas para o dormitório de Jessica. "Acha mesmo que daria certo morarmos juntos?"

"Acho." Cruzou os braços certa de sua opinião. "Já estamos juntos há tanto tempo! Eu sei que falar de futuro distante pode assustar," sua mão aliciou meu cabelo tentando me persuadir. "mas temos que pensar para frente. Eu tenho que saber o que quer fazer depois da faculdade. Para onde vamos..."

_"Não sei nem se eu quero continuar na universidade, Jessica." As palavras saíram antes que eu me desse conta e controlasse minha boca._

"Como assim? Eu sei que os primeiros semestres são difíceis, mas você não pode desistir." O desespero em seus olhos tilintava com lágrimas.

"Mas as coisas não estão as mesmas, eu não tenho dinheiro para cobrir o resto, e um apartamento."

"E você sabe muito bem que trabalhando no campus conseguiria uma bolsa." Teimou, agora raivosa. "Se não quer é outra coisa, mas não culpe o dinheiro."

"Você não entende." Fechei os olhos, mas abri no tempo certo para impedi-la de retrucar. "Eu não vou argumentar agora." Firmei minha voz. "E você ainda acha que moraríamos sem querer nos matar?"

Ela repensou alternando em não discutir mais. O assunto foi deixado para lá.

(...)

Terminando de usar o banheiro, levantei o zíper da calça e vi meu rosto marcado de sono. Passava um pouco das cinco e eu tinha recebido uma mensagem que a mercadoria tinha chegado e precisava ser entregue. Se colocarmos em um ponto positivo poderia se dizer que eu tinha sorte por conhecer alguém não tão babaca de ameaçar minha vida caso algo desse errado. Mas ainda sim o medo gelava minhas veias mesmo com o sangue correndo mais rápido. Atrasar era algo imprecindível, e custava um pouco mais do que algumas notas gordas do seu percentual. Algumas vezes um dedo, um pedaço de orelha, ou uma marca atravessada na bochecha. Eu fazia de tudo para me manter na linha.

"Amor, seu celular está tocando de novo."

"Quem é?" Gritei do outro lado da porta. Meu celular tinha todos os tipos de pessoas e desculpas plausíveis para cada uma delas estarem na lista, não me preocupava de ela ver alguma coisa. E sabia melhor do que salvar mensagens no telefone. Jess não era parte e nem precisava desse meu lado.

"Alice."

"Atende, por favor."

Alice tinha dito mais de uma vez que não se aproximaria de Jessica o bastante para tê-la como amiga. Por um lado me enfureceu, na época em que estávamos nos tornando mais próximos; Alice poderia me ajudar com muitas coisas. Mas deixou claro como cristal que não era tão sacana como eu, mesmo com a convivência. Eu não a culpava, é lógico. Mas sabia que Jess queria ter sido um pouco mais íntima. Ser parte de um todo da minha vida. Inúmeras vezes me vi sentado questionando esse tipo de comportamento, as conclusões de Alice eram claras: eu não gostava de ficar sozinho. Eu só podia rir, porque ao mesmo tempo que estava com todas elas, estava comigo muito mais tempo. De repente ela estava certa, mas eu não fazia questão de me preocupar com isso.

"Ela pediu pra passar na lavanderia da esquina do seu apartamento." Sibilou ainda ouvindo as instruções de Alice. "Aqui." Me entregou o telefone.

"Vou sair daqui, passar na casa do Yorki e já chego aí."

"Não demora!"

"Sim senhora."

Desligamos e eu passeei pelo quarto tratando de achar minha camisa. Os livros estavam no chão, e as folhas em diversos cantos. Algumas amassadas sob a cama.

"Já vai?" Jess perguntou bocejando. Concordei me vestindo e jogando o celular no bolso.

"Vamos sair na sexta?" Era nosso aniversário de namoro. Não costumávamos comemorar fora, mas queria diversificar. Inclinei o corpo para cima do seu esperando uma resposta.

"Tem o quê em mente?" Buscou meu rosto entre as mãos.

"Te ligo durante a semana e aviso." Dei os ombros.

Jessica não era muito fã de saídas para os mesmos lugares que eu. Torcia o nariz para cheiros muito fortes, lugares lotados e músicas sem letras. Chegava a ser engraçado como eu era adaptado a uma vida sem ela.

Peguei a direita em uma rua fechada e estupidamente conhecida. Em filmes essa se tornaria escura, fria, com lixões e pessoas com expressões esquisitas; na vida real a rua era residencial, crianças aproveitavam a brisa fresca que soprava no final da tarde, e os vizinhos acenavam gentis. A casa da mentira contradizia toda a façanha de moradia feliz. A casa de Yorkie cheirava a gente, a erva e álcool - não cerveja, mas a _Johnny Walker_. Ele não deixaria o luxo de tomar seu uísque preferido, e o pequeno _escroto_ tinha sua reserva sempre cheia.

"Quem deixou você entrar aqui?" A arma apontada para a cabeça do pobre cidadão o fazia tremer mais do que sua necessidade da substância. Já havia sido perguntado isso antes - deduzi pela mancha de sangue em sua camisa. "Eu já falei que não negocio com pagante. Eu tenho os meus _ajudantes_ por algum motivo! E eles provavelmente tem os deles para não te vender mais merda nenhuma." A postura de Yorkie era ridícula, fria. Até a chamaria de posada.

"Masen." Giana veio em minha direção com a embalagem endereçada a mim. Ela tinha marcas roxas no braço, e olhos muito vermelhos. Me dava arrepios nada bons com lembranças de Alice anos atrás. "Esse é para você."

"Leva ele lá para baixo." Yorkie guardou a arma e ignorou os sôfregos do rapaz que não deveria ter mais que vinte anos.

"Ele deveria saber melhor que vir aqui reclamar." Giana comentou baixo. Sua frase e voz eram tão vagas quanto seus olhos.

Assenti sem saber o que mais dizer e retornei com o carro para a avenida principal.

"Qual sabão que você quer?"

"Ainda não chegou?" Perguntou irritadiça. Eu ri sonolento sentindo os últimos efeitos do remédio.

**(...)**

A lavanderia estava vazia - sempre estava. Mas essa hora da noite até as esquinas ficavam. Eu me preocupava com Alice como um irmão protetor, era compreensível pois não queria vê-la machucada como a encontrei da última vez com o ex namorado canalha dela. Para minha sorte, ou não, ela estava acompanhada de um loiro alto que oferecia todos os tipos de sorrisos, mas apesar da distância que mantinha enquanto ela separava algumas peças de roupa não se passava despercebido os olhos faiscando de desejo pela pequena. Era dócil, mas eu - como ele -, era homem e entendia sua linguagem.

"Finalmente!" Clamou confortável em sua calça preta de malha e um grande casaco. "Edward, esse é Jasper, meu amigo do curso. Jasper, esse é Edward, meu colega de quarto, e irmão."

"Tudo bem, cara?" Seu sorriso abriu para mim, e eu tentei focar meus olhos nos seus procurando por algo que aparentemente não existia. Assenti e entreguei o sabão em pó para Alice.

"Ele me acompanhou até em casa, tomamos um café antes de virmos para cá. Sabia que você iria se atrasar." Alice explicou rolando os olhos.

"Eu vou indo porque já está ficando tarde, e eu tenho que ir para o trabalho."

O assistimos ir embora antes de trocarmos um olhar. Suspirei e fiz meu caminho para o cesto com as minhas roupas separadas mais cedo. Assim que terminamos fomos em silêncio para a porta, e eu acendi um cigarro. Ofereci, mas ela negou. Um dos únicos vícios que ela ainda tinha dificuldade de largar, mas estava sendo forte. Apontou para o adesivo na nuca, e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo.

"Não fica dando uma dura nele, tá legal?" Pediu tímida.

"Só fiquei surpreso com alguém com você aqui dentro."

"Eu sei." Concordou, como se a situação também a tivesse surpreendido. "Faz tempo."

"Olha Alice, eu sei que você pode se cuidar. Mas não pode me culpar por me sentir protetor." A deixei absorver enquanto dava mais uma tragada.

"Ele é legal." Deu os ombros. "Tem me chamado pra sair tem meses, Edward. Meses!" Uma risada escapou de seus lábios, e eu vi seus olhos brilharem como nunca. "Se fosse eu já tinha desistido de mim. Mas somos amigos. De verdade."

"Mas ele não quer só isso, quer?"

"Não, eu sei que não." Seu sorriso agora era triste. "E é tão difícil aceitar que exista alguém que não vá me tratar como Felix." Ela estourou em risadas cheias de lágrimas dolorosas. Abracei sua forma pequena até que se acalmasse. "E eu quero que seja legal. Eu gosto _tanto_ dele."

Eu não sabia o que falar. E na verdade não sabia se ela realmente queria ouvir alguma coisa ou apenas externar pensamentos que vêm rondando sua mente por algum tempo, para assim achar uma solução.

"Será que um dia eu vou conseguir ser normal de novo?" Me olhou quebrada. Tão quebrada, buscando respostas de alguém tão errado como eu.

"Você está longe de ser anormal. E não tem idéia de quanto eu a admiro." Segurei suas mãos nas minhas. "A força que tem pra se levantar sozinha, e batalhar pra chegar até aqui de um nada..."

Alice finalmente riu e se afastou. Ela gostava e se divertia quando eu começava a ser um pouco mais profundo com as palavras. A verdade é que ela não aguentava escutar a sobrecarga de elogios que eu despejava.

"Ele me chamou pra sair esse fim de semana de novo." Mais recuperada, ela respirou fundo e me encarou.

"Eu devo fazer alguma coisa com Jessica também, se quiserem sair com a gente." Ofereci.

"Tipo um encontro duplo?" Seu nariz estava franzido.

"Por que não?"

O cigarro acabou e o vento seco, gelado da noite passou por nossas costas. Entramos novamente, sentando em uma das cadeiras plásticas disponíveis.

**(...)**

"Aqui o seu."

Alice me entregou o prato com o sanduíche simples e leite. A verdade é que tínhamos preguiça de cozinhar, e ela trabalhando em um café podia se tornar realmente chato estar na cozinha o dia todo.

"Você não me falou do final de semana retrasado."

"Hm?" Questionei de boca cheia.

"Semana passada você dormiu na casa de Jessica, certo?" Assenti tomando o leite. "Mas o retrasado você também não dormiu aqui. Foi naquele mesmo clube?"

"Oh, sim." Recordei das três noites seguidas em que meu ponto de venda tinha sido o Eclipse. Era uma boa boate, liberal, donos jovens e fãs de uma boa pílula sorridente. Eu precisava me manter afastado por mais algumas noites antes de voltar para lá, no entanto.

"Algum contato novo na agenda?" Perguntou divertida.

Aí estava algo que Alice, com o tempo, passou a levar mais tranquila. Nunca tive uma vida sossegada com mulheres entre camas e lençóis. Nunca vi propósito. E a cada novo contato na lista, ela procurava para ver o nome mais novo adicionado. Agindo como uma menina normal questionava nome, curiosidades e habilidades - caso eu as lembrasse.

"Alec?" Ela estranhou.

"Aléxia." Corrigi. "Alec para Jessica."

"Não sabia que estava rondando por esses lados, Edward." Brincou.

"Claro, claro."

"Bella!" Encontrou. "Bella de quê? Bella de Isabella? Elisbella?"

"Elisbella?" Questionei sua sanidade com uma grande gargalhada de barriga, quase engasgando com o sanduíche. "Bella de Bella. Não perguntei, está bom só o apelido."

"E como ela é?"

"Fisicamente?" Quis conferir. "Cabelo marrom..."

"Castanho, Edward."

"Tanto faz." Fiz careta. "_Castanho_, bem branca que nem eu, olho castanho também."

"Que mais?" Ela se animou enquanto terminava de comer.

"Sei lá, quer saber mais o que?" Me espreguicei sentindo o corpo pesado. "Peitos normais, até um pouco pequenos. Magrinha. Pequena."

Nesse ponto eu já tinha os olhos fechados, e a imagem da menina peculiar brotava na minha frente. Como as curvas femininas eram sutis, e como ainda sim eram adequadas. A forma como seus olhos cresciam sérios e misteriosos, e como sua risada parecia ser carregada de segredos e experiência. A perfeita cor de seus lábios tão vermelhos, e o pequeno círculo mais escuro entre eles marcavam o excessivo hábito de fumar. As sobrancelhas que arqueavam modificando totalmente sua expressão e como parecia sexy quando estava com tesão.

"Foi boa então..." Alice constatou interrompendo meus devaneios.

"É, foi." Até onde eu lembrava tinha sido.

Mas tinha passado, e acabado.

* * *

**N/A: Será que acabou mesmo? ;)**

**O que acharam da relação da Alice com o Edward? E com a Jéssica?**

**Próximo capítulo nossas realezas se encontram!**

**Farei como fiz com esse último capítulo; review = spoiler na semana que vem.**

**Bom carnaval à todos! Os vejo dia 15/03!**

**;***


	4. Under Water

.

**N/A: Não sou a favor do uso de ilícitos, nem muito menos à violência doméstica. **

**Mas são assuntos também abordados nesta fic, não em detalhes gráficos, mas menções. **

**Peço desculpas antecipadas se o assunto chateia alguém. Mas esse é um aviso.**

**PARABÉEENS à minha índia magnífica que ficou noiva essa semana, e pelo aniversário! Essa coisa fofa que ela é! Tchamo!**

**Disclaimer: Meyer lançou um bestseller, e eu continuo escrevendo fic. É.**

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 3. - Under Water.**

BPOV.

**Kelly Brown - The Earlies**.

Engraçado é a expectativa criada em cima de uma aurora ou um poente dourado. Aquela espera angustiante, ainda assim esperançosa, de que algo mágico vá dar certo naquele dia, ou semana. Quando o céu fica escorrido de cores místicas, deixando olhos genuínos maravilhados com um fenômeno que acontece todos os dias. Mas a manhã que vejo nascendo agora é pouco apreciada, quase ninguém vê sua beleza; cinza, um azul sujo que rimava com olhos de anjos tristes, anjos tortos, grandes cílios, e uma história pintada por das janelas de possibilidades de quaisquer coisas que eles queiram nos mostrar. Ironicamente, nesses dias as chuvas são mais prováveis. E o homem não enxerga que é a natureza mostrando sua revolta.

Apertei o papel fino entre o polegar e o indicador sentindo os últimos tragos da erva adocicada queimar com mais destreza. Meu cabelo molhado do banho estava gelado do vento matutino, mas me despertava mais que uma xícara de café pura. Ajudava a focar mais nas próximas horas em que estaria sentada na sala de aula.

(...)

Existiam prós e contras de uma aula interativa. Eu realmente gostava e me via falando mais que absorvendo a matéria de maneira tradicional. Tinha sempre aquele que pegava no sono, e aquele que não concordava com nada. Filosofia contemporânea era assim. Um nome feio - Fundamentos Epistêmicos da Psicologia - não estampava o principal tópico da matéria.

Então enquanto um professor de seus meros trinta anos abordava teorias, eu reparava no loiro bagunçado do outro lado da sala que me encarava sem discernimento. Era como se tentasse entender a minha existência no meio de um todo. Não era a primeira vez que eu o flagrava, mas ele pouco fazia questão de esconder o fato. Eu apenas virava a cabeça para as folhas de um fichário mal organizado e sorria internamente - talvez externasse um pouco também.

Não era como se fosse um estranho. Eu sabia seu nome – Alistair; idade - vinte e três anos e que de vez em quando gostava de se divertir em banheiros de boate com talvez uma ou duas mulheres. E foi assim que o mistério da estranheza de seu rosto acabou no segundo dia de aula que esbarrei com seu rosto mal dormido. Iria ser assustador se não fosse tão cômico a forma como me rondava como um pavão. Não sei se por medo de eu abrir a boca sobre suas maneiras de passar o tempo, ou vontade de me chamar para participar.

"Hey!" Uma voz desconhecida chamou minha atenção. "Você tem a apostila da aula passada?" Foi assim que ele decidiu começar um assunto qualquer. Eu escondi um sorriso que queria sair.

Nós eventualmente nos tornamos amigos. Amigos como muitos que tenho espalhados por aí. Aqueles que você sabe um pouco da atualidade, nada do passado e algumas menções do futuro. Amigo que você leva para casa e desperdiça tempo dividindo alguns cigarros caseiros e beijos, mãos e pernas, depois passa uma semana sem se falar. Um amigo, nunca um relacionamento. Não que eu tenha medo deles ou qualquer coisa parecida, é só o fato de ser algo desconhecido para mim.

Amigos como Alistair também tenho Rosalie. Uma loira modelo linda no andar debaixo que eu conheci na lavanderia do prédio. Ela tinha um robe japonês mal enrolado no corpo, um batom muito vermelho nos lábios e parecia entretida demais vendo as roupas rodarem na grande máquina. Suas formas eram singelas e delicadas em volta dos ossos muito marcados. Enquanto eu verificava se não tinha alguma coisa nos bolsos de trás da calça para pôr para lavar ela soltava alguns - muitos - 'uau's. O que me fez rir, o que a fez reparar que não estava sozinha. O que nos tornou amigas convenientes.

Rosalie, porém, era conhecida antiga e me despertava sentimento de proteção. Ela sabia se cuidar, eu achava, mas talvez por sua aparência frágil e os grandes olhos mergulhados em muitos extras que eu nem me permitia pensar, me faziam querer adotá-la como irmã. Nos comunicávamos aqui e ali pelos corredores, ou quando eu aparecia em seu pequeno flat. Ela conhecia pessoas, que conheciam pessoas que tinham algo bom para se oferecer em uma noite produtivas. Afogada em seu próprio mundo, Rosalie me fazia temer que um dia eu não tivesse volta. Que um dia eu chegasse ao fundo do poço. O susto que levei por ver seu estoque de seringas me trouxe um arrepio na espinha. Eu não suportava agulhas.

"Mas você tem uma tatuagem." Ela protestou uma vez confusa.

"Foi a única vez que eu me obriguei a não ter medo de uma." Terminei de enrolar a seda antes de umidecer com a ponta da língua. "Não tenho furos nem nas orelhas, viu?"

"Uau."

Às vezes ela me contava um pouco da sua vida, e a forma que ela via o mundo poderia ser comparada a alguém encarar um aquário, totalmente submerso em uma caixa de vidro cheia de água. Tudo era interessante e novidade, e não tinha como ela submergir dali. Por isso não me espantei quando bati na porta de sua casa em uma tarde depois das aulas, e a encontrei colocando um incenso em todos os cantos da casa.

"Bella!" Ela se surpreendeu, no entanto, com a minha presença repentina e veio correndo me abraçar forte. "Uau, como você está linda hoje!"

"Você também está arrumada." Observei seu vestido preto com detalhes em dourado. "Vai sair, ou trabalhar?"

Rosalie riu solta e rodopiou com o vestido. "Jasper vem me buscar para uma nova sessão daqui a pouco."

"Jasper de novo?" Arqueio uma sobrancelha sugestiva. Jasper tinha feito fotos com ela nos últimos dois ou três meses, mas ela nunca mostrou interesse apesar das minhas provocações.

"É, ele é o máximo." Completou inocente. Era engraçado como alguém conseguia ainda manter essa pureza genuína que ela tinha nas palavras. "Está saindo com alguém, eu acho. Você precisa ver como ele fica vermelho ao falar nela. É como... uau. Uau."

Eu estico a mão para seu rosto e tiro uma mancha de rímel borrado.

"Meu olho está escuro? Quero dizer, dilatado?" Pergunta se aproximando. "O ruim de ter olhos claros é que logo dar para perceber. Você tem sorte."

Uma batida na porta entreaberta a tira dos devaneios absurdos. Eu tiro o cabelo do rosto e dou uma olhada no local enquanto Rosalie atende Alistair com um abraço apertado. Ela tinha essa facilidade de gostar das pessoas, em suas palavras "por quê não amar se são todas passageiras?".

"Olha quem chegou; Alistair!" Ela disse como se eu não tivesse escutado. Ele tinha vindo comigo da faculdade para passarmos um tempo no meu apartamento.

Trocamos um olhar e um sorriso cansados.

"Rose, você ainda tem balinha?" Pergunto. Ela me olha por algum tempo e sacode a cabeça.

"Acabaram na semana passada."

Dando os ombros ela volta a ajeitar a bolsa que vai sair em alguns instantes. Nós tínhamos comprado uma boa quantia de ecstasy dez dias atrás, falar que acabou na semana passada é ingerir demais em apenas 4 dias.

"E quando você vai encontrar com Garrett?"

"Oh, Bella." Ela se vira. "Garrett morreu. Eu não te contei?"

"Morreu?" Pergunto sendo pega de surpresa. Rosalie assente.

"Temos que achar outra pessoa..."

Comenta tranquila como falaria das tarefas a fazer. Sua preocupação maior é como irá se abastecer nos próximos dias. Rosalie continuou explicando que iria falar com Jasper e perguntar se ele conhecia alguém, apesar de não ser usuário de nada, aparentemente. Eu concordo com a cabeça antes de subir para o meu próprio apartamento. Não me sinto sentimental sobre a morte de alguém que nunca vi, e certamente não estou desesperada por novos produtos tão imediatamente. Mas algo me deixa curiosa sobre o que aconteceu de verdade. Traficantes não morrem do nada, são mortos. E só de pensar em assassinato uma onda de tremores passa por meu corpo.

"Está com frio?" Alistair questiona minha pele arrepiada. Já estava anoitecendo.

"Não." Isso o deve ter deixado muito certo de si e suas influências em meu corpo, pois ri baixinho contra o meu pescoço enquanto observo o poente estranho.

Eu deixo ele me distrair das perguntas para quais eu não teria resposta, e ele sabe o exato lugar em meu pescoço buscar, onde pode deixar seu polegar brincar por baixo de minha blusa, e dedos dentro de meus shorts. E por algum tempo eu me concentro na sensibilidade extra que tenho em meu corpo. Alistair é bom em não ser persistente quando estou muito cansada, e recolhe suas coisas enquanto ainda estou na cama. A porta se fecha sem muito barulho, mas os sonhos são misturas de lembranças que me deixam insone.

**FLASHBACK**.

Foi a única vez que minha mãe prendia meu cabelo ainda molhado. Ela tinha aquela mania de dizer que os fios quebrariam se eu continuasse com os elásticos minutos depois de sair do banho. Mas, claro, aquela era um dia diferente. Uma ocasião única. Na verdade ela não saía do meu lado - esperando que a qualquer momento eu ruísse. Ouvi meus pais no corredor momentos antes que era apenas um choque, que quando a realidade viesse à tona eu precisaria de seu apoio. Renée estava preocupada, e se eu fosse uma pessoa normal, estaria pelo menos revoltada com toda a irrealidade que parecia me cercar.

Como uma dose forte de morfina eu sentia absolutamente nada. A imagem refletida no espelho era um vácuo. O ar era escasso demais para os meus pulmões, mas a fadiga me impedia de lutar por mais oxigênio.

Renée me levantou pelos ombros assim que terminou de escovar meu rabo de cavalo baixo. Eu odiava rabos de cavalo embaixo. A roupa que me estendeu consistia em um vestido simples, preto – claro – e meias finas. Ela perguntou pela quarta vez se queria ajuda com mais alguma coisa e eu estava prestes a responder vocalmente quando senti minha garganta seca e minha fala presa. Fechei minha boca e balancei a cabeça. Falar era superestimado.

(...)

Era a única sem flores. Um CD entre os dedos – aquele que ficamos argumentando por no mínimo cinqüenta minutos, até decidirmos dividir o preço e prometer ouvir apenas quando estivéssemos juntas. Não faria sentido ouvi-lo sem ela. Aquele menino que passava todos os dias em nossa rua de bicicleta estava presente. Até ele parecia mais abalado que eu. A cerimônia é quieta, e todos velam uma foto tirada na escola. Seu aparelho ainda estava sombreando os dentes de cima, Angela odiaria essa foto.

Alguns enfeites, muitas flores, mensagens de paz para a sua alma decoravam a mesa ao lado. A sala estava abafada pela quantidade de pessoas, e por ser pequena me dava uma sensação de fobia. Mas até isso passou rápido. Seus pais não são os melhores pagos da cidade, o enterro não iria ser glamuroso. Angie merecia mais e seus pais sabem disso. Sua mãe estava no canto ainda muito frágil e fisicamente abatida enquanto seu pai tentava receber as condolescências educadas de cada um presente. Minha mãe tinha falado por nós duas.

Pessoas são más, elas exigem lágrimas com olhares julgadores, porque aparentemente a regra consiste em derramar-se em funerais sem respeito. Apenas os sem sentimentos, ou com o coração escuro tem os rostos secos. Quando finalmente levantei podia sentir dezenas de pares de olhos em cima de mim. Coloquei o CD ao lado de sua foto e voltei para o meu canto. As palavras que eles nunca diriam para uma menina de doze anos martelavam na minha cabeça, e pela primeira vez algo distorceu o meu estômago. A náusea me causou calafrios e minha boca encheu-se de saliva, eu precisava sair dali. Corri até o banheiro logo na primeira porta à esquerda do corredor e não tive tempo de chegar ao vaso, colocando toda minha bile para fora na pia.

Fiz bochecho algumas vezes com água fria, passando a mão resfriada também em meu rosto em uma tentativa de disfarçar os pontos vermelhos que marcavam meu rosto. Abri o armário sabendo que teria algum refrescante bucal, mas me deparei com sua escova de dentes – a que eu tinha devolvido duas noites atrás por ela ter esquecido em minha casa.

Como se fosse a lavanca que eu precisasse, meu corpo começou a tremer e minha respiração completamente errática me trás às cascatas de lágrimas. Gotas gordas, pesadas, contínuas, um grito estrangulado, de garganta fazendo minha cabeça doer. Minhas pernas cedem como em um ato dramático, mas não é como se eu tivesse escolha ou forças para continuar de pé. Ela tinha ido embora, para sempre, e eu nunca mais a devolveria roupas ou escovas de dente, porque ela não iria mais para a minha casa. Angie não me ligaria no final do dia quando passássemos o mesmo sem nos ver, e nem faríamos planos para o verão.

Meus soluços eram altos, até berrantes. Um corredor de pessoas está falsamente preocupada e curiosa até Charlie me pegar no colo com dificuldade. Para alguém de doze anos, eu era alta e na forma em que estava curvada no chão, sabia que não era a coisa mais fácil. Porém, o meu consciente está completamente turvado pela nova notícia que absorvera. Minha mãe murmurou algumas desculpas antes de receber cabeças assentindo e entendendo a situação. Lágrimas que os resultam expressões de pena e tristeza. Finalmente estavam satisfeitos.

**/FLASHBACK**.

"Não foi para a faculdade?" A voz de Rosalie me acorda, eu busco o celular e vejo que já passou da hora da minha última aula.

"Merda." Sinto minha cabeça doendo e o nariz entupido. Ao sentar na cama vejo que ela tem um papel na mão.

"Veja, consegui o número de um cara... Jasper diz que ele é legal." Ela estica e eu verifico o número. "Se quiser ligar para ele essa semana." Diz porque não tem coragem de ligar.

"Tudo bem, eu ligo já."

"Por que estava chorando?" Rosalie podia ser a pessoa mais ausente do mundo em que vivia, mas observava o suficiente para se importar com as pessoas a sua volta. Seus dedos muito finos limpam meu rosto e meu coração acelera com as lembranças do sonho.

"Não lembro." Digo. "Só um sonho."

"Vai passar." Ela se inclina obrigando meu corpo a deitar novamente. Passando os braços a minha volta ela conta como foi seu ensaio e parece genuinamente feliz, pelo menos até eu pegar no sono novamente.

(...)

Um banho me fez bem, e eu me sinti melhor e menos culpada de ter perdido aula. Busco o papel que Rosalie me deu enquanto tiro do microondas um lanche rápido que deixei esquentando.

Quando digito os números e aperto o botão verde, porém, um nome brilha na minha tela: **Edward M. C**. Meu sorriso cresceu.

_Sweet girl, tight skirt  
(Doce menina, saia justa)  
We'll never get bored  
(Nunca ficaremos entediados)  
Let the fun begin  
(Que a diversão comece)_. ~**The Gasoline Angels - Let the Fun Begin**.

* * *

**Os capítulos vão crescer ao longo da fic.**

**So, let's the fun begin!**

**Alguém tem alguma teoria de como vai ser esse encontro?**

**nom nom nom nom**


	5. Towards Ecstasy

**Beijo na índia pela betagem, e na Bella por ser linda.**

**Quem surtou com as fotos e "o vídeo" do século manda uma pirueta por review.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 4 - Towards Ecstasy**.

Jessica merecia nota nove. E não falo apenas por falar. Ela se esforçava para me agradar. Percebi em seu suéter vermelho o grande V do decote, a maquiagem cobrindo seus cílios, e um cheiro de perfume forte. Por mais que tivéssemos motivos diferentes para estarmos ansiosos para essa saída, eu não escondia o sorriso sorrateiro enquanto a observava ponderar a cor dos sapatos.

Para dizer que estava surpreso quando o nome da morena pálida apareceu na tela do meu celular no meio da semana, era apenas para começo de história. Estava tudo muito quieto, poucos clientes, dias cinzentos e muitas visitas de um certo loiro que insistia em ir no meu apartamento atrás da baixinha que ele chamava de 'anjo'. Mas depois de tantas caras feias, eu tive que dar o braço a torcer e aceitar que talvez ele não fosse um completo babaca. Afinal, eu era homem, e implicar com homem de uma mulher que não era minha estava se tornando ridículo.

Jasper entendeu de cara o que estava acontecendo, trouxe algumas garrafas de cerveja e ficou tudo bem. Por enquanto. Não iria dificultar tanto o lado dele, pois Alice era minha melhor amiga e queria meu apoio. Ele não parecia ser um mau caráter, até um dia - para despreocupar Alice - disse que ele parecia meio gay; falando como se fosse poeta de olhos e sorrisos de modelos gostosas. Levei um beliscão no braço e uma risada aliviada.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, o próprio me ligou alegando que Alice tinha dado meu número para alguma emergência, depois perguntou se podia me encontrar.

"Aquela modelo que lhe falei," começou quando nosso café chegou. "precisa de alguém novo."

Resumiu brevemente que a tal loira dos olhos perdidos aguardava meu telefone. Dei-lhe meu ok final, depois prosseguiu dizendo que conseguira vender umas fotos de boa qualidade à uma galeria e iria expor alguns de seus trabalhos pela primeira vez. Achei por um momento que ele estivesse tentando puxar conversa fiada para ganhar minha confiança. O bastardo conseguiu.

No dia seguinte, Jessica apareceu no meu trabalho para deleite do meu susposto chefe. O babaca era apaixonado por ela, desde a primeira vez. Mas ela não percebia e ficava irritada com as ligações para o seu celular, ao invés do meu, quando queria falar comigo. Sempre arranjava uma desculpa para dizer que não conseguia me contatar. Me perguntei algumas vezes se me importaria se ela tivesse um caso com alguém, e pensei que fosse apenas justo já que eu fazia o mesmo. Mas não era idiota a ponto de propor essa condição de relacionamento aberto.

Quando comentei que talvez Newton estivesse pelo bar, Jessica bufou alto e rolou os olhos. Eu pedi que ela se comportasse, afinal ele era meu chefe e não é como se meu currículo me traria empregos melhores. Além do mais, ele era um grande de um viciado em MDMA e cocaína. Um filhinho de papai que abriu seu próprio negócio com pouca idade. Mas Jessica não precisava saber disso.

"Nós vamos passar para buscar Alice e Jasper?" A própria me fez voltar para o presente. As pílulas que eu tinha tomado já estavam fazendo efeito e minha atenção estava bagunçada.

"Vamos, mas se importa de dirigir?" Estiquei as chaves do carro.

"Edward..."

"O quê? Não vou tomar mais que duas cervejas." _E algumas pílulas_... "Prometo. Além do mais, você é a única que não bebe. Se esse fosse o caso, pegaríamos um táxi."

"Tá, tudo bem. Eu vou de motorista."

A ida foi tranquila. Quando chegamos no meu apartamento, Alice e Jasper conversavam na porta do prédio. Depois do nosso dia no café, eu perguntei se comentaria com Alice. Ele jurou que não era usuário, mas por trabalhar com tantas modelos, ele conhecia amigos de amigos. Era importante para ela que ele não usasse nada, seus dias atrás de um pacote de coca passaram. E começar um relacionamento com um _junkie_ não seria uma escolha sábia de sua parte.

Hoje ele estava apenas sorrisos em volta dela, mãos cautelosas pelo ombro e palavras que só ela ouvia. Jessica tentou puxar assunto com Alice algumas vezes, mas ela apenas respondia em palavras curtas. Então eu entrava no meio e perguntava sobre suas amigas da faculdade.

Passei pela porta do tal bar/restaurante com Jessica e pegamos uma mesa próxima à janela para que eu pudesse acender um cigarro.

Alguns drinks foram suficientes para deixar Alice maleável. Eu sabia que iria ficar tudo certo para me encontrar com Bella nem que fosse por alguns minutos, pois Jasper me ajudaria. Alice nunca iria se meter em uma dessas, e eu também não me atrevia a pedir.

Meus olhos estavam treinados na entrada, aguardando a morena de roupas escuras. O plano era todo muito simples. Esconder das namoradas nunca era o ideal, ser apresentada era a carta maior no jogo todo. Aquele velho ditado de manter os inimigos mais próximos ainda. Bella não pareceu se importar no telefone e sua risada ficou passando por minha cabeça durante quase o resto do dia.

Uma mão no ombro me pegou de surpresa, e todos os olhos na mesa estavam treinados para a dona posicionada atrás de mim. Já portava um sorriso sacana, e encantador para os de fora. Talvez fosse minha falta de sobriedade no momento, ou talvez minha memória não estivesse tão boa, mas seus traços felinos a deixavam ainda mais atraente, perigosa e adorável.

"Edward! Quanto tempo!"

Levantei em nosso pequeno teatro e fiz a mesma exclamação, envolvendo-a em um abraço de amigo antigo. Rápido o suficiente para sentir seu pequeno corpo e deixar as memórias guardadas daquele dia na superfície de minha mente. Olhei de volta para Jessica que nos olhava curiosa e estendi uma mão para que se levantasse.

"Jess, essa é Bella..." limpei a garganta que de repente estava seca. "Bella, essa é Jessica - minha namorada."

"Prazer, Jessica." Bella sorriu genuína e esticou a mão, recebendo um aperto singelo de volta. "Você então é a famosa namorada."

"Famosa?" Jess pareceu surpresa e envergonhada. Bella era bonita e sabia ser intimidante.

"A gente conversava um pouco..." Improvisei com um sorriso apertado. "Nos conhecemos quando eu era mais novo."

"Ah, Edward nunca mencionou que tinha uma amiga de infância, e estamos juntos há tantos anos." Disse com a voz pequena.

"É porque ela era vizinha do meu pai..." Detalhei. "Nos falávamos quando eu ia pra lá."

Jessica pareceu animada em ter um vislumbre de uma época que eu quase não me abria para falar - mesmo que essa seja falsa. Então engrenou em dizer como só nos conhecemos no ensino médio e como eu era misterioso, mas que ela conseguia me ver de verdade. Meus olhos estavam fixos nos de Bella, que parecia fascinada com toda aquela parte de mim que servia de vitrine.

Jasper olhava toda a situação com curiosidade, enquanto Alice tinha uma expressão desgostosa ao brincar com o suor do copo de cerveja. Era melhor que ficasse quieta ou tudo iria por água abaixo.

"Não quer sentar com a gente?" Jessica perguntou antes que eu pudesse impedir. Os olhos escuros de Bella varreram a mesa e se depararam com a mesma situação que eu há segundos atrás.

"Na verdade vim com uma amiga. Ela encontrou com um ex namorado, não sei. Mas é melhor eu achá-la." Explicou parecendo até gentil.

"Ah, mas se não encontrar com ela, sabe que tem lugar aqui, ok?" O sorriso de Jessica cresceu quando ela apontou para a mesa. "Oh, Edward. Você nem os apresentou." E um tapinha no meu braço. "Esses são Jasper..."

"Oi." Ele esticou a mão e apertou a dela gentilmente.

"E aquela é Alice - amiga de Edward." Introduziu. "Aliás, você já a conhecia? Alice também conhece Edward há bastante tempo."

"Não, nunca nos vimos." A própria respondeu desafiando a morena com olhos de fogo.

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas surpresa pela reação recebida, mas apenas sorriu sorrateira.

"Eu vou lá fora fumar um cigarro. A gente se vê..."

"Acho que vou lá também." Disse antes de perdê-la de vista. "Se importa?" Perguntei à Jessica, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça negando.

"Vocês provavelmente tem muito a colocar em dia." Sorriu genuína. "Mas não o roube de mim por muito tempo, ok?" Brincou, sem saber que suas palavras sairiam com sentidos completamente diversos.

A temperatura mudou drasticamente. Era como se lá dentro, enquanto tentava andar na ponta dos pés em uma conversa peculiar, eu me sentisse abafado e sufocado. O ar gelado do lado de fora me fez soltar um suspiro aliviado. E a companhia ao meu lado, que agora retirava o cigarro do bolso tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto. Nada como minha cabeça tinha pensado, eu estava sóbrio demais no momento e a excitação não passava despercebida. Talvez um MDMA me acalmasse essa noite.

"Ela é bem... efusiva, não é?" Bella disse antes de tragar e oferecer o maço para mim.

"Jessica?"

"Isso." Outra pequena risada. "Ela é legal, Edward."

"Eu sei." Respondi encarando seu rosto com curiosidade, que fitava a rua vazia. "Você disse que veio com a sua amiga..."

"Rosalie. Que trabalha com Jasper, às vezes."

"Ela quem pegou meu telefone." Assimilei.

"Sim." Ela confirmou e me olhou. "Deve estar por aí..."

O papo ficou é desertado, e nós apenas nos encaramos até o cigarro acabar. Consigo me lembrar perfeitamente da menina em seu próprio mundo no meio da pista de dança com uma bebida mixada, como demandava atenção nos lugares certos em locais impróprios - como a bancada do bar. Parecia não se importar que pessoas queriam pedir seus drinks, e no momento nem eu me importei.

Um plano sem palavras foi feito quando ela pisou no cigarro e estendeu os dedos finos em minha direção. Uma última olhada pelo vidro escuro e eu vi Jessica animada conversando com Jasper enquanto uma Alice não tão divertida virava um shot de algo que parecia tequila.

A esquina não estava vazia, obviamente, mas tinha espaço o suficiente para que Bella rapidamente fizesse a compra comigo.

"Apenas comprimidos." Insistiu. "Não gosto de nada pelo nariz."

"Nem MDMA?"

"Isso é ecstasy alterado. Só preciso da boa e antiga balinha." Um sorriso que eu queria tirar com um beijo. Meu corpo aproximou querendo algo a mais, e ela olhou para baixo.

Peguei o pequeno envelope transparente e empurrei em seu bolso da frente, esperando por uma reação. Mas ela o retirou, e pegou duas pílulas risonhas - uma ela colocou na ponta de seu indicador e sorrindo empurrou contra a minha boca. Eu questionei com meus olhos, e Bella se inclinou beijando minha bochecha de leve. Minha única reação foi envolver seu dedo com meus lábios.

Sua respiração continuou batendo no meu pescoço quando eu fiz o mesmo. Os labios cobertos por um batom peculiar borraram meu indicador, e ela não tirou os olhos pintados dos meus por um minuto sequer. Dividimos um sorriso encostando a ponta de nossos narizes. Chamei seu nome algumas vezes, antes de finalmente colar nossas bocas. É barulhento e faminto, mas não dura muito. Antes que eu envolva seu corpo com meus braços, ela põe a mão no meu peito se afastando.

"Hoje não."

As palavras ecoaram enquanto eu a observava voltar para o bar. Quer dizer que teria algum outro dia, se eu tivesse sorte. Eu definitivamente não me importaria em vê-la de novo. Ou tocá-la. Ser ignorado, para o ser humano, é motivo para persistir. Mas a droga já estava fazendo efeito, e o bar já estava cheio demais para eu conseguir vê-la. As luzes estão baixas, algumas coloridas e a carga de energia é muita.

"Você sumiu." Jessica apareceu de repente à minha frente, e eu avancei sem pensar. Mulheres gostam de surpresas como essa, e eu agradeci mentalmente que ela não usava qualquer coisa que eu vendia.

De alguma forma, ela era a parte constante da minha vida. Ou talvez eu apenas tivesse uma realidade diferente, e uma carência de casa e normalidade. Uma vez que isso foi tirado de mim, me agarrei a qualquer coisa que me fizesse lembrar que existia um lado na vida que era tão real. Pessoas eram tão passageiras e frágeis o tempo todo, que eu não podia me apegar dessa forma.

Quem lida com esse tipo de vida, se envolve com pessoas de histórias carregadas, passados doloridos, ou apenas alguns entediados que nada tinham na cabeça. E eu me incluía no meio. Não era hipócrita para culpar terceiros, ou a separação dos meus pais, mas tiveram sua parcela de culpa. Só ainda não me via na obrigação de largar tudo enquanto tinha boas oportunidades e estava me divertindo.

"Estava bebendo?" Jessica perguntou. Eu disse que não no seu pescoço, seu perfume é forte e eu precisei me afastar. "Gosto estranho na boca."

Eu ri, e ri mais um pouco. Ela ficou contagiada e pediu para dançar. E no momento do 'foda-se', eu não me importei de ser carregado para a pista de dança. É libertador sentir os braços soltos, outros toques. Como se eu fosse outra pessoa. Como se Jessica fosse outra pessoa - não loira, morena, um pouco mais magra, menos seios, um rosto de boneca pintado e roupas escuras.

Não sei até que horas ficamos dançando, mas eu sentia meu corpo suando em bicas, e a garganta extremamente seca. Ignorei os olhares atravessados de Alice e pedi outra cerveja. Jessica ficou reclamando de seus sapatos, mas foi ignorada.

"Preciso ir no banheiro." Jasper disse se levantando.

"Também vou." Aproveitei a deixa.

"Vão. Vou me divertir _tanto_ com a minha amiga, não é Jessica?" Alice disse alterada pela bebida. Era a única coisa que ela não se importava em fazer, e eu agradecia - e muito - por isso: ficar bêbada.

Me estiquei dando um beijo em seu cabelo e fiz o caminho com Jasper. O banheiro fedia e o chão estava escorregadio, o que me faz rir como um idiota.

"Acabei de falar com Rosalie." Jasper disse desconcertado. "Ela está aqui fora, pra..." Gesticulou com a mão.

"Comprar." Completei a frase e ele assentiu.

"Isso."

A menina é pequena, loira e tem olhos enormes - exatamente como Jasper descrevia. Se eu fosse tão poético quanto ele, não usaria outras palavras.

"Uau, obrigada." Agradeceu, pois fiz desconto. Ela parecia que seria alguém permanente, e eu precisava agradar a esses. A compra tinha sido grande, e variada. Rosalie não se importou em fazer uma linha na porta do banheiro, e minha percepção estava obstruída demais para se importar com o público à nossa volta.

Ela olhou para o lado antes de enfiar o pacote entre os seios, e eu segui achando Bella dançando na pista com uma garrafa na mão.

"Sabe Edward, eu conheço Bella." Suas pupilas dilataram. "Ela tem sua carga. Não envolva a dela com a sua."

"Não pretendo envolver cargas. Só me divertir." Avisei sincero. Os sons pareciam sair camuflados.

"Ela precisa de alguém bom." Afirmou. "Não quero que chegue ao mesmo estado que eu."

"E qual seu estado?"

"Sem volta ao real."

Com isso ela saiu, me deixando alguns minutos sem saber o que analisar. Alguém pegou o meu braço e eu percebi Alice me encarando.

"Ou você cuida da sua namorada, ou ela vai ficar falando sobre seja lá o que for sozinha." Eu ri e esqueci todos os últimos minutos atrás.

Voltei para a mesa com a pequena segurando meu braço. Jasper teve a calma e a paciência para entreter Jessica antes de me sentar ao seu lado novamente.

"Vamos pra casa?" Jessica pediu parecendo cansada. Eu olhei a minha volta e a morena estava entretida conversando com uma outra garota, que até achei ser Rosalie pelos cabelos loiros, mas me enganei.

"É, vamos."

(...)

Foi decidido em algum momento que eu voltaria para a sua casa, enquanto Jasper e Alice ficaram no apartamento. Não me importei, escolhendo me jogar na cama e sentir o colchão macio nas costas. Jessica continou falando até que um único nome pegou minha atenção.

"Bella não é?"

"Ahn?"

"O nome da sua amiga." Esclareceu.

"Isso." Me apoiei nos cotovelos vendo-a trocar de roupa. "O que tem ela?"

"Não sabia que ela gostava... você sabe." Franzi minha testa sem entender. "Gosta de meninas, Edward."

"O que você tá falando?" Minha voz pareceu um pouco irritada, e me perguntei se ela tinha percebido.

"Aquela menina que ela estava conversando, parecia ser namorada dela. Pelo menos eu vi elas se beijando." Deu os ombros. "Não me importo, ok? Ela é sua amiga, eu entendo..."

Ela continuou e enquanto minha mente tentava processar o que acabou de me dizer. Talvez fosse o álcool, ou a pílula que eu raramente tomava, mas tudo pareceu hilário demais. Genial demais. Uma distração de todo e qualquer contato que eu possa vir a ter com Bella futuramente estava armado. Poderia ser um pouco egocêntrico da minha parte, mas se ela realmente fez isso para garantir um possível reencontro, eu precisaria compensá-la inúmeras vezes.

Jessica deitou ao meu lado, parecendo cansada demais. Meus olhos já estavam pesados, mas o sorriso continuou emplastrado em meu rosto até que eu adormecesse e sonhasse com o rosto da boneca pintada.

"_She knows so many pretty boys  
And they are all the same  
They said 'oh hey there, girl tell me what do you do'  
She said 'um nothing but I'm damn sure it's more than you'  
That girl's a genius_

___Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh_" **- She's A Genius - Jet**. 


	6. Business  Pleasure

**Feliz Páscoa gente!**

**Espero que tenham surtado muito, comido um tanto de chocolate e **

**me perdoem pelo atraso.**

**Eu posso colocar meu intinerário aqui pra dizer que to sem tempo, mas tem gente que**

**tem o mesmo tanto e continua postando. À essas, minha reverência.**

**Line Lins agora tá betando essa coisinha pra mim. Obrigada pelo apoio, flor! **

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Business + Pleasure. **

Meu coração bombava furioso contra a jaula dentro do meu peito. Os flashes entorpecem e trazem aquela sensação de deja vu de todas as noites como essa. O local parecia submergido em glitter cada vez que uma luz refletia sob o ladrinho espelhado pendurado no teto. E meu sangue corria afoito em minhas veias.

Uma boca ocupava a minha, ansiosa e persistente, sedenta, macia e deixava meus lábios ainda mais dormentes. Tudo ficava surdo quando eu fechava os olhos, enxergando ilusões cegas ao invés da realidade à minha frente. Eu tinha compreendido isso no momento em que pensei ter avistado Angela no meio do mar de pessoas egoístas e egocêntricas. Meu impulso, porém, foi de chegar até ela. Mas meu corpo não respondia aos comandos, e o desespero escorria por minha espinha como uma descarga elétrica.

Acordei como se estivesse buscando fôlego após horas embaixo d'água. Os tremores brincavam por minhas mãos e braços. Merda. Eu odiava acordar de um pesadelo dessa forma. Meus dentes rangiam transitando o aperto que sentia no peito e em minha mente perturbada.

Joguei os pés para fora da cama percebendo a nudez presente. Escutei o corpo ao meu lado se mexer, provavelmente despertando, mas não virei para trás, decidindo seguir para o banheiro.

(...)

Depois do banho, eu pude escutar o solado oco ser maltratado pelas solas pesadas das botas. Enxuguei o resto do corpo, enrolando-me na toalha antes de abrir a porta de volta para o quarto. A figura vasculhava com os olhos muito azuis algo provavelmente perdido. À essa altura do jogo, eu não sabia onde estava mais nada. Por hábito, olhei a caixinha ao lado da minha cama, com os pequenos pertences comprados na noite anterior. Sãs e salvos.

Pelo canto da minha visão, capturei os cabelos claros sendo arrumados, e sem muitas palavras; trocamos um sorriso gentil antes de continuarmos a nos arrumar separadamente.

"Café?" ofereci quando os olhos azuis me achara na cozinha. Sacudiu a cabeça indicando que já estava de saída.

Apoiei a xícara no mármore granulado e lhe mostrei a porta. Sua mão fechou ao redor do meu pulso, como eu pensei que faria, antes de se inclinar requisitando o beijo da despedida. Os lábios se mexiam calmos, macios, conquistando sempre singelos. Minhas unhas escuras contrastavam com o claro de seus fios transpassando meus dedos, tão finos como de um bebê.

"A gente se vê." Jane disse piscando os cílios ainda ligeiramente maquiados.

(...)

"Merda." senti o vidro do _bong_esquentando a pele sensível do meu dedo. A campainha tinha tocado em má hora, ao mesmo tempo que eu tinha finalmente acendido meu novo presente - de Alistair - e ajeitado o laptop na cama.

Os lençóis definitivamente iriam para a lavanderia, e eu só poderia ironicamente rezar que meu computador não tivesse dado algum tipo de problema. Eram escassos os emails que eu recebia de minha mãe. Ela tentava se manter atualizada das tecnologias grotescas, porém úteis, e para o nosso bem estar mensagens eletrônicas eram mais viáveis. Não que nossa relação fosse ruim. Mas sua carência em demasia podia nos afetar diretamente.

"Bella." a voz conhecida falou do outro lado da porta.

Pedi que entrasse tentando consertar a bagunça desajeitada que se formara na minha cama. Rosalie se aproximou com os olhos grandes segurando cartas embaixo do braço, e uma xícara grande na mão.

"Quer alguma ajuda?" ofereceu.

"Não..." segurei a franja com alguns dedos reparando que o lençol não tinha salvação. E a erva tinha sido desperdiçada.

"Chegaram algumas cartas pra você."

"Contas." corrigi.

"Não, tem um cartão postal pra falar a verdade."

As mãos borraram-se em minha calça no intuito de se limparem, antes que eu pudesse alcançar o tal cartão. Por um momento, pensei poder ser Renée em uma breve viagem como as vezes gostava de fazer. Mas ela teria ao menos me ligado. Uma paisagem torta de uma rua comum coberta de folhas ressecadas formava o cenário da contra capa.

"O prisioneiro que tem a porta do seu cárcere aberta e não se liberta, é um covarde." - **Khalil Gibran**.

- **Alistair.**

Alistair tinha partido. Era fácil achar naquele azul inquietos a vontade de sair e explorar. A verdade era que Alistair nunca tinha pertencido à um mundo onde ficamos parados até conquistarmos um espaço físico ou honorário, depois de uma etapa completa da vida. Ele tinha olhos a frente e queria conquistar o mundo, pelo menos o seu mundo - do seu jeito. Sorri saudosa e sentei na ponta da cama.

Rosalie olhou por cima de meu ombro buscando com curiosidade a importância da breve despedida. Com a mão, não tão concentrada, ela achou a gaveta de minha cabeceira, tomando um sorriso em formato de pílula discretamente.

"Não pensei que ele estivesse planejando viajar, ou sair daqui."

"Ele não planeja." estiquei os cantos da boca.

"Chá?" ofereceu, e eu neguei educadamente.

"Vamos comer alguma coisa."

(...)

Mais tarde, finalmente consegui terminar um resumo de uma tese. Não era de todo cansativa, mas conseguia me sugar bastante. Conferi o email de minha mãe, que sabia que estaria lá, e fora as doces palavras ela não se expressou tão melancólica.

O celular tocou na cabeceira, e eu me estiquei para pegar. Uma mensagem continha o suficiente para me dar planos menos focados no filósofo do século dezesseis:

**Aprovado?**

- _Edward_.

Era inegável que ficamos com aquela sede um do outro. Talvez a prova que tivemos enquanto sóbrios naquele pedaço de quarto tinha nos surtido algum efeito real. E de repente era o cara ideal que eu não precisasse me preocupar com peripécias de amor e inseguranças em cima de uma relação inexistente. Procurando sempre o meu espaço, eu o tinha garantido com o Cullen.

Por isso foi fácil pegar o telefone e retornar a ligação.

(...)

Encontros sorrateiros foram dosados já duas vezes essa semana. Nunca realmente chegamos à algum local planejado, e os cenários variaram de uma esquina perto da minha casa, e seu carro. Infelizmente - ou felizmente - Cullen tinha esquecido as duas vezes de comprar camisinha, então foram apenas as mãos que serpenteavam aqui e ali.

"Está estacionado onde?" perguntei reunindo a bagunça de fichário e folhas espalhadas. Era a terceira chamada que eu tentava disfarçar.

"Na esquina, atrás do prédio seis."

Nossas conversas eram sempre rápidas e eficazes. Assim como eu esperaria que fossem nossos encontros corriqueiros. Não me espantei quando vi o cigarro peculiar entre seu indicador e polegar, ajustando a quantidade correta para ser inalada. Podia quase ver o caminho que a fumaça fazia por sua garganta, quando ele fechou os olhos em concentração.

Cullen conseguia ser bonito a sua forma. E talvez o charme galanteador ainda funcionasse com as mulheres. Aquele sorriso quebrado, os olhos claros que ficavam famintos e inocentemente pidões em um estalar de dedos. Eu gostava do tipo, não podia negar.

Os olhos apertados, e levemente inchados me acharam há alguns metros, e sorriram por si mesmos com uma pitada de segredo sujo, amantes refugiados. Expectativas de um homem jovem que pensava muito ainda com a cabeça errada. Sorri em retorno, porque eu não era tão mais madura. Seria uma linda cena de filme se eu apertasse meus passos, e o cumprimentasse com a sua boca colada na minha em um beijo esfomeado, jogando o que restava do cigarro no chão de grama.

Ao invés disso, prendi o elástico em volta do meu pulso em meu cabelo e encostei a seu lado no carro, e recebi uma olhadela bem-vinda e serena.

"Então, vamos?" ele quis saber, depois de eu aceitar um trago.

O combinado era a minha casa. Mais próxima do campus, menos pessoas a se importar com o que fazíamos durante algumas horas. Simples. Ele abriu a porta do motorista e se colocou em seu lugar, esperando que eu fizesse o mesmo. E talvez seus extras realmente fossem bons, porque por impulso eu quis sentar em seu colo, quando me dei conta, o corpo tinha obedecido as ordens. Cada perna em seu lado, cada sorriso em seus devidos rostos, até que as bocas cansaram de apenas se encarar.

E foram só lábios se reconhecendo. Os seus não eram os mais cheios, mas o que conseguiam se encaixar melhor. Até o calor nos envolver por completo e pedir por mais. Escutei a porta bater, e sua mão fechando em minha cintura. O lastro arranhado de sua barba curta só acrescentava o estupor ao meu estado incoerente. Quando se concentrou por tempo demais em meu colo, porém, eu parei de me mexer e segurei seu rosto. Os olhos vermelhos da fumaça me encaravam de volta.

"É melhor que você dirija rápido." saí de seu colo, para o banco do passageiro. O carro foi ligado no momento em que minhas palavras terminaram de ser ditas.

(...)

Oh My God - P!nk.

"Por aqui." sussurrei puxando sua mão para a escada de serviço.

Tinha uma porta pesada, e os degraus faziam o local parecer um labirinto. Eu duvidava muito que chegaríamos ao meu flat, porque no mesmo instante sua mão achou a lugar certo no meio das minhas pernas. E enquanto ele segurava um de meus braços, minhas costas achavam seu torso firme, e a boca tratava meu pescoço com adoração.

Um botão.

Achei a parede como apoio, deixando que eu o sentisse muito mais dessa forma, impulsionando contra a curva das minhas costas. Deixei de ser egoísta por alguns segundos, e forcei com a mão o volume exigente, achando graça quando obtive um gemido em troca.

Zíper. Meu. Dele.

"Cullen, é melhor que tenha alguma no seu bolso..." antes de ouvir a ameaça porém, o plástico do preservativo foi jogado no canto perto do meu pé.

"Abaixa a calça."

Olhei por cima do ombro, mas os olhos contradiziam seu tom demandante; pediam e suplicavam.

Os jeans desceram conforme sua mão achou meu seio por baixo do casaco. Cullen não apertava como os outros. Talvez a experiência com tantas outras, o fizesse gostar de aprender o que cada uma gostava. Seu polegar rolava devagar, provocando até eu escutar sua calça bater no chão.

O calor conhecido esquentou minha barriga, até que seu membro estivesse posicionado no local certo. E eu o recebi de forma gostosa - com um gemido longo em agradecimento. Nossa diferença de altura nos ajudava com os movimentos certeiros. Sentir seu corpo pesar contra o meu por trás, me fazia morder o lábio impedindo um grito engasgado em minha garganta. Minha pele fervia e arrepiava ao mesmo tempo, e sua respiração quente abafada no meu pescoço tornava tudo demais.

Conforme os movimentos iam ficando mais curtos e bruscos, os grunhidos ficavam mais frequentes.

"Ah... merda..." murmurou abocanhando meu ombro.

Uma, duas, três, e ele se relaxou contra mim. Joguei o pescoço para trás sentindo o corpo pesado e cansado. Depois de relutar alguns segundos, subi a calça, buscando a bolsa esquecida no pé da porta.

"Vamos subir?" perguntei passando a mão nos fios que eram como ímãs para seus dedos longos e bagunceiros. Ele me olhou pasmo ajeitando o zíper, talvez duvidasse que eu o pedisse para entrar mesmo não tendo me dado um orgasmo. Eu ainda tinha planos para ele cumprir sua parte, mas não me deixava abater por pouco.

(...)

Era difícil manter as pernas abertas quando os lábios faziam a pressão exata entre elas. Onde eu quero, onde ele sente que eu preciso. Era voraz, faminto, e sua língua sabe fazer coisas divinas. Tão, tão bom. Maravilhoso. E Cullen não brincava, e não era egoísta. A situação era tão absurdamente boa que eu cogitei a possibilidade de pedir que passasse a noite. Mas o pensamento sumiu rápido e se embaralhou com as profanações que surgiam, e escapavam de mim em voz alta. Sua mão estava firme em meu calcanhar e outra em meu joelho. Meus quadris se movia por si só e ele só murmurava louco, extasiado com o que podia fazer comigo. Homens e seus egos grandes quando viam a mulheres rendidas em lençóis claros.

"Ahhh... você é tão bom nisso." É o incentivo que ele precisa para sorrir e sugar todo o meu orgasmo que explode em seguida, me faz tremer e arrepiar todo meu corpo.

Edward tinha adorado meu corpo. A boca inchada, provavelmente dormente, rastejava o caminho de volta para cima de mim enquanto minha respiração se tornou existente novamente em meus pulmões. Ele me beijou, nojento, molhado, gostoso. E eu ri livremente, tão leve, tão solta antes de virar de lado encarando seus olhos ainda desejando. Sei que está duro, mas ele espera e me olha sabendo que eu tenho algo para falar.

"Já é a terceira vez essa semana." Ele sabia do que eu falava. "A boa coisa é que não temos essa pressão."

"Que pressão?"

"De relacionamentos."

"Você disse que não se relaciona sério."

Era verdade. Comentei na primeira vez que nos vimos, depois de ele perguntar sobre a menina de cabelos claros do bar. Pensar que eu estivesse poupando os nossos combinados era bobagem da sua cabeça. Brinquei que ele devia pegar mais leve com o que tomava, e ele me mostrou o contrário de pegar leve com o meu corpo.

"Exatamente. Por isso você tendo uma namorada não me deixa com o pé atrás."

Um silêncio grande. Ele parecia repensar minhas palavras, e eu alisei sua bochecha áspera. Sua barba cresce rápido.

"Nunca vou entender como sua cabeça funciona." Um sorriso sem graça.

"Você tendo uma namorada, eu não preciso ter aquele papo de que não estou procurando nada sério." Expliquei, ele assentiu. "Sem pressões. As pessoas costumam surtar com esse tipo de conversa."

"Mas eu tenho uma namorada." Ele ecoou tardio.

"Não que isso tire seu tempo de diversão." Eu o relembrei sentindo seu peito em minha palma. "Nem o nosso. Assim eu não vou te pedir pra largar a namorada, nem você irá terminar seu relacionamento por minha causa."

"Mhmm..." Edward não estava mais me ouvindo. Sua boca achava meu pescoço infinitamente mais interessante.

"Então não precisamos nos preocupar. Não é?" Exigi respostas e me afastei. O preciso focado para isso.

"Tudo bem."

E ele não queria mais falar.


End file.
